


But Was It Only A Kiss???

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Partying, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSM: The Series), Sad Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the first party of the winter season for the upperclassman are East High School. A LOT of damn drama goes on. But what will happen for the two ex-lovers to be the hot gossip of the school yet again??
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. The Night of Nights, TONIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi again :) i was gonna make this just one chapter but uhhh i had to many ideas to keep it to a minimum so enjoy part one of a multiple part series !!!

Junior year at East High: party season. Never were freshman invited to the parties and it was rare for any sophomores to go. So finally, once junior year approached, the gang was ecstatic to finally join in on what was supposedly the ‘best part of high school’.

Finally, tonight was the night. All of them internally saw this as a big deal while outwardly they covered their excitement to come off as chill. Though they were juniors, making their status sky rocket to a mature upperclassmen, deep down inside they all still felt like small freshman at the bottom of the food chain, getting ready for a birthday party with their friends. 

Which was somewhat close to true you could say. It was one of the Senior’s 18th birthday party, whom of which none of the theater kids talked to whatsoever. However, as they passed through the hallways during review week for finals, their was quiet talk that both juniors and seniors were invited. 

The gang was skeptical, curious if they were ALL truly invited collectively or if only the upperclassmen close to said senior was invited. But, alas, everyone was invited as long as they were chill about it and not making it a huge ass deal. So, that’s what they all intended to do. 

Ashlynn, Carlos, and EJ were immediately into the idea of going to this party, thinking it would be the time of their lives. After thinking it over for a while, more joined in such as Seb, Kourtney, and Red. But of course, the mighty duo with some messy history needed some major convincing.

Nini and Ricky didn’t necessarily think about the party since finals were among them and grades were a little more important than a party they didn’t even know if they wanted to drag themselves to. Of course both Red and Kourtney bugged them about it, telling them that it would be life-changing whether they knew it or not. Both Nini and Ricky were resistant at first but with lots of convincing, they agreed to go. 

Everyone was dressed moderately well. Clearly wasn't a fancy dress up party so no one was wearing totally nice jewelry with clean suits and dresses, but they all looked like they were ready to party. The dress-code was neon to make it more ‘hype’ according to the host. All the girls had crazy makeup, wild colored lipstick, plain white headbands, with many hints of neon, kinda resembling a wilder version of the power girls with Ashlynn as Blossom, Kourtney as Buttercup, and Nini as Bubbles. 

The guys didn’t really try that much but they did find the brightest colored outfits they could. Luckily, Carlos had some fun facial paint for the guys to put on and well as crazy jewels just to make everything pop. Seb and Carlos were matching in pink with EJ wearing bright green with some glow sticks tied around his neck to make him more eye catching, and Red wore a bright silver jacket that you could see in the dark as well as coloring his nails with colors like bright green, pink, and highlighter yellow. 

Ricky on the other hand was slumped. He didn’t really have anything to wear. Sure, Carlos told him he could borrow all of the goodies he had, which he was willing to do, but he didn’t want to just wear just that with his normal clothes he wore all the time. But, what else was he to wear? 

As he talked to his dad about the upcoming party, Ricky’s father mentioned having some old antiques and clothing in their basement. Together, they searched in all of the bins labeled ‘80s’ on the front, and eventually found a bright multi-colored jacket for Ricky to wear. It was perfect. 

All the boys met up beforehand as well as the girls just to hang out before a huge crowd of people caused them to split up inside the house. The ladies gossiped while the guys, well, just sat around in silence because they all had something in common and the girls are really what held them together. But, eventually they found a particular subject to talk about. Strangely, the girls were discussing the same topic.

“So Nini, the musical is officially over.” Ashlynn said, changing the subject they’d been discussing. 

Nini nodded, confused as to why Ashlynn would mention the musical now like they hadn’t discussed and cried over it many times before. 

“Yeah? What about it?” She said, leaning back on Ashlynn’s headboard as she’d been sitting on her bed. 

“Well you and Ricky…” Ashlynn continued, trying to hint to Nini what she was talking about without blatantly saying it aloud. 

“I’m sorry I’m not following.” Nini said, crossing her arms. 

In actuality, she was following rather well, only ignoring the topic because she didn’t really want to talk about it. She hoped if she pretended to stay confused Ashlynn would give up asking and move to a different topic. 

Kourtney let out a chuckle with a delighted snort. “Nini I think what Ashlynn is trying to communicate is that now that the musical is over, you and Ricky are officially officially splitsville.” 

Nini made a sarcastically surprised noise towards the girls, shaking her head as if she’d had a sudden realization. 

“Ohhhhhh yeah, psshhhh totally gone.” She said, rolling her eyes. Damn, not her best work at sounding convincing.

Kourtney and Ashlynn glanced at each other in amusement, letting out a wickedly loud cackle at Nini. Nini sat up straighter, her cheeks flushing.

“Yeah okay.” Ashlynn said mid-laughter. 

“What?” Nini said, trying to sell her her act. “Me and Ricky are ancient news, we don’t even talk.” 

“Yeah, well your text history says otherwise.” Kourtney said under heat breath. 

“Kourtney!” Nini said, annoyed.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, but girl it’s beyond obvious that you talk to him ALL the time.” Kourtney said. 

Nini shrugged with embarrassment.

“That was just for finals week, he was calling me to work on studying.” She said, trying to think of the first excuse that came to mind. 

It wasn’t very convincing since Ashlynn next said, “Yah ok.” with a snort, causing a louder roar of laughter from the two girls.

Nini growled in anger as she watched her friends doubled over in laughter but couldn’t stay mad for too long since her friends looked hilarious in their insane state. She held in her laugh as long as she possibly could before she couldn’t hold it any longer and laughed with them both. 

Over at the boys’ house, the topic of girls was brought to surface in Red’s basement. EJ mentioned the East High Basketball games once which suddenly led to girls in a matter of seconds. 

“Woah we’re getting into girl territory now, I think me and Seb are gonna tap out.” Carlos said, making all the boys chuckle. 

The room went silent for a second with all the guys awkwardly glancing at each other, especially Ricky and EJ. Sure the topic of Nini wasn’t so tense as before, but it still wasn’t a comfortable thing to talk about. 

“Well, I guess we can all say none of us are with any of the female species right?” Ricky said, trying to break the awkward tension. 

Red considered mentioning all the weird things going on between Ricky and Nini recently but, decided against it since he realized EJ might get frustrated. But, to Red’s surprise, EJ mentioned it himself.

“Well Ricky, hows everything with Nini?” EJ said. Ricky swallowed thickly, nerves filling his body. 

“W-What do you mean? He stuttered out, clearing his throat which was suddenly clogging. 

“Well ya know, I’ve just noticed you guys are a lot more chill with each other.” EJ, leaning in towards the circular formation they were sitting in. 

The room got silent again. Ricky gulped and he swore he felt sweat trickling down his face. 

“Boy, it’s hot in here. Do you guys think it’s hot?” Ricky said, fanning himself awkwardly. 

“Ricky, Ricky, my boy. I don’t care if you guys are a thing or anything, it’s all old news. And, it’s my fault anyways. Ancient history dude.” EJ said. 

“We’re not a thing...or anything.” Ricky sputtered out. God he wishes they were. But they weren’t, and that’s just how it was.

EJ furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. 

“Ok.” He started. “But if you were, I wouldn’t care. At all.” He reassured Ricky. Ricky just simply nodded, feeling uncomfortable. 

‘Ding’ 

His phone buzzed and he looked towards the floor, glancing at his bright phone screen. It was a text; from Nini. 

“Who is it?” Red asked, leaning over to look at the phone. Ricky snatched it from the floor, bringing it close to his chest. 

“Nobody. Nothing. What?” He said. Damn he was so awkward when it came to her. 

“Well, is it from Nini?” Seb teased.

“Pshhh no no, of course not.” Ricky said turning his phone off and setting it down. 

The boys glanced at each other with confusion. 

“Okay well then who is it?” Red said. “And why are you hiding it?” He tried looking at the phone again but Ricky quickly moved away. 

“It’s a girl.” Ricky said, trying to tell the truth while avoiding any further details. The boys didn’t believe him, he looked suspicious. 

“What other girl texts you than Nini?” EJ said with a laugh. 

“Uh this girl I met outside of school when me and Nini broke up this summer.” He tried to say nonchalantly. So much for telling the truth. 

The boys fell silent.

“Oh.” Red said simply, still a little confused. 

“Yah, so yeah. I’m not with Nini.” Ricky declared to the party, stinging his own heart with that sentance. 

“Wait I thought you said none of us were with females-”

“Oh wow, would you look at the time.” Ricky said, glancing at the clock. “We’re gonna be late let’s go boys!” And with that he dashed out of Red’s basement. 

Back at the girls house, Nini stayed silent while Kourtney and Ashlynn talked about something other than Ricky. However, Nini had just text him about five minutes ago, still with no response. She frowned, this wasn’t like him. Perhaps he was getting ready; hopefully. 

Eventually the girls emerged downstairs to Ashlynn’s kitchen to grab a few ‘essentials’ from her mom’s cabinet. Ashlynn opened it, revealing a wide variety of alcoholic beverages. 

“What’re we drinkin’ ladies?” She said excitedly. Kourtney walked towards the cabinet in amazement, looking at all of her options to drink. 

Nini stayed quietly in the back while the other two joyfully tried to choose what to pour in the waterbottles to drink in the uber. Nini was never the type to drink, but wasn’t completely against the idea of it. She had just never tried it before, or had a craving to do so. 

“Come on Nin, what ya want?” Ashlynn asked her. “We got some tequila, vodka, champagne, and OH MY GOD I know these amazing mixes that I searched on youtube-”

“I’m ok Ashlynn, thank you though.” She said shyly. 

Ashlynn furrowed her eyesbrows. 

“Are you sure? I can make it really light for you?” She told her. “No peer pressure though, you don’t have to if you don’t want!” She quickly exclaimed after.

Nini shrugged and shook her head no. All of a sudden she wasn’t in the mood to party. Sure, it’s only been a few minutes since she texted Ricky but, she was concerned as to why he didn’t answer. 

Plus, after the conversation upstairs, Nini was brought back into the idea of Ricky and possibly liking him. Oh, who is she kidding? SHE TOTALLY LIKED HIM. But that was the problem, she was always so obsessive over it whenever she did like him and drew herself completely crazy thinking about him. No wonder why she was so stressed about getting a text back from him.

‘Ding’

A buzzing noise was heard coming from inside the room. Nini pulled out her phone hoping it was a message from Ricky. But to her dismay, it was something much worse. 

Kourtney picked up her phone, receiving a text message from Carlos. Her face dropped before it turned into an expression that proved her blood was boiling in anger. She showed it to Ashlynn who became confused and slightly annoyed. They both rolled their eyes. 

“What is it?” Nini said cluelessly from the corner of the room. 

“Should we even tell her?” Ashlynn tried to mutter under her breath but, Nini heard. 

“Tell me what?” She asked, becoming nervous. 

Kourtney and Ashlynn looked at each other before handing the phone to Nini. Her heart stopped when she read the text from Carlos. 

“Major news !!!! Ricky has a lady friend who isn’t Nini :/ He just told us guys.” it read. 

Nini began to frown but forced herself to hold it back. Her throat clogged tightly as she tried not to burst into tears then and there. What the hell? Why hadn’t he told her? What was happening? 

“Nini..” Ashlynn said, creeping towards Nini. “I’m so sorry.” 

Nini shook her head, taking a deep breath. 

“Ya know what,” She started. “I change my mind. I am drinking tonight. Hand me the strongest thing you have.”


	2. Big Panic at The Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ricky panics after a bad conversation with nini :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi luvs here’s chapter 2:))) lol sry ricky is getting real emotional in this chapter....again. i’m sorry i cant help myself djddhgsjjkeath

The girls left Ashlyn’s at 9:30 p.m, getting in a huge black uber. They brought Ashlyn’s special water bottle she always used to drink with and they started to down whatever they poured into their bottles that night. 

Though Nini was still upset about the news she’d just heard, she did her best to forget about it. This was a night of partying with her girls, not worrying about dumbass boys who she couldn’t trust. They blasted the music, probably annoying the uber driver, but as Ashlyn had said, there were ‘zero fucks given.’ 

Nini realized that even though Ashlyn had a history of drinking before, she remained a lightweight and got very tipsy, very fast. She sang her heart out in the car while speaking loudly in Kourtney and Nini’s ears though they were adjacent to her. 

Kourtney and Nini took very small sips, Kourtney’s a little heavier than Nini’s but still a healthy amount. Nini hated the taste of the alcohol but Ashlyn sweetened it up for her which she was thankful for even though it was still bitter. 

“Nini, I need you to do something,” Ashlyn said, grabbing Nini’s hand tightly. “I dare you to yell fuck boys as loud as you possibly can out of that window.” 

Nini pulled her hair back behind her ear nervously. 

“No no no, I can’t do that.” She told Ashlyn shyly. 

“Come onnnnnnnn, you have toooo. It’ll totally make you feel better. And hey you never know Ricky could be in the car next to ussssss.” She said, giving her a meticulous look. Nini smiled at her friend. 

“Come on Nin, it’ll be fine. Do it!!!” Kourtney said, shaking her best friend back and forth. Nini sarcastically rolled her eyes. 

“Okay fine, fine,” Nini said starting to roll the window down, feeling the cool air on her face. “Do I just, I don’t know. Like how do I do it?” 

“GOOOOOOOOOO” the other girls yelled at her. Nini jumped and shushed them. 

“Okay okay!” Nini exclaimed. She took a deep breath before putting her head out the window. “FUCK BOYS!” She yelled loudly. 

All the girls laughed and clapped cheerfully, crashing into each other. Ironically, a few lanes over was actually the boys’ car which again, was horribly quiet and awkward. 

“Did somebody just yell fuck boys?” EJ said, looking outside the window. 

“What?” Ricky laughed. 

“I swear somebody just yelled that,” EJ said, slouching down in the passenger seat of Ricky’s car. 

“Okay dude,” Ricky said, chuckling to himself. 

Both groups arrived at the party at the same time, parking somewhere in the neighbor’s driveway. The girls walked out screaming and laughing as Ashlyn stumbled out of the car. The boys looked at them as if they were insane; which wasn’t far from the truth. 

“What is happening?” Carlos said with a laugh, inching towards them to grab Ashlyn. 

“She’s practically drunk already,” Nini told him, pushing Ashlyn into his arms.

The words ‘she’ and ‘drunk’ grabbed Ricky’s attention, making him look towards the girls. He saw Nini; fuck she looked so good.

“Holy shit.” He whispered under his breath. Red looked at him. 

“I know right, doesn’t Ashlyn look insane,” Red said, giggling to himself.

“What?” Ricky asked, getting him out of the trance that was Nini’s beautiful figure. “Oh, yeah yeah, Ashlyn. Hah!” He said forcefully. 

Big Red nodded in suspicion, walking away from his best friend. The rest of the group began to walk inside except for Nini and Ricky who stayed awkwardly glancing at each other. 

“God damn he looks good.” Nini thought to herself, trying to look away from him. 

“Hey,” Ricky said, approaching her, attempting to lean in for a hug. Nini looked up at Ricky with no intention to hug him back. He backed away from her, feeling embarrassed. 

“Hello, Ricky.” She said, glaring at him. They just stared at each other, Nini’s face stern and controlled while his cheeks were lighting up with a red pigment. 

“So, you’ve been drinking?” He said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” She said, straight-faced. “Is that a problem with you?” She crossed her arms in defense. 

“No no no, of course not.” He stuttered, stepping closer to her. “It’s just a change, I guess,” He told her. 

“Well, thing change Ricky. Get used to it.” And with that, she charged away from him and into the house, her hoops bouncing with her. 

Ricky stood there with himself, his heart stinging slightly at Nini’s jab. He took a deep breath before following behind her into the house. He wanted to continue talking to her, but by the time he got inside, she had disappeared in the crowd. 

The party was already crowded and not even half the party was there yet. To be fair, the upperclassmen portion of East High was very great in numbers, but Ricky wasn’t expecting everyone to go; especially him and his friends.

The party visually looked exactly how he imagined: buzzing with color, basically an eyesore if you weren’t completely with the vibe. The house reeked of alcohol already with couples dispersed everywhere drinking and doing…other things. 

Ricky searched for people he knew, anybody he knew, to at least settle down and get comfortable with, but he made the mistake of walking inside alone. All of his friends were completely out of sight and he could barely recognize anyone. 

He started to panic. Why? He didn’t know, but his chest was getting tight as he searched through the crowd to look for people. There was no reason for him to panic, his friends were there, they just weren’t directly next to him. 

But at that moment, Ricky realized how little friends he really had. He recognized the people around him, but no one recognized him back, and if they did, they just saw him as that one boy who broke Nini’s heart thousands of times.

Nini. He needed her. Whenever he felt a little insecure about whatever he was insecure about in the moment, she was there to comfort him, whether she realized something was the matter or not. 

He pushed people out of his way lightly as his anxiety grew greater. The urge to find Nini was strong, especially after their harsh conversation outside. Was she mad? And if she was, why? Yesterday they were on facetime for hours laughing and flirting playfully. Well at least that’s what Ricky thought, but now he’s starting to think otherwise. 

His stress soon overcame him and Ricky became lightheaded, nearly falling over with worry. He gave up on his search and decided to head back towards the front of the house. He collapsed on the stairs where many people already stood, but there was no room on the couch so the stairs had to do. 

He slouched down, resting his head in between his legs. He wasn’t feeling too great, about anything. His head was ringing, his friends were missing, and Nini, the only person he came here to see, was definitely fucking mad at him. 

Then, after a few moments of feeling sorry for himself, he finally heard a voice he recognized. He looked up, glancing around to see where the voice was coming from. Looking towards the top of the stairs, his face lit up when he recognized the girl with red hair, wasted more than he’s ever seen; it was Ashlyn. She noticed him too and sprung her way down the stairs. 

“Well hello, Ricky.” She said coldly, blocking the other side of the stairs to sit next to him. His heart stopped. That didn’t make him feel better like he thought it would. 

“Hey, Ashlyn,” He said disappointedly. 

“I am so very very very very mad at youuuu.” She slurred, punching his arm harshly.

He grabbed his arm in pain. “Jesus Ashlyn what the hell!” He groaned. “What did I literally do.” 

“You know what you did.” She said. She looked insane. He arched an eyebrow in confusion. What the fuck was happening?

“What are you talking about.” He asked her. 

“To Nini.” She said simply.

“Ashlyn what-”

“Out here slumming it over with some random beeyotch while flirting with your ex.” She said, taking a sip out of the red cup in her hand that smelled of a sour substance. He froze. 

“How did you…?” He said under his breath. That was a lie he made up only an hour ago and now Ashlyn knew? WHO ELSE WAS TOLD? “Wait Ashlyn it’s not-”

“Save it, Ricky. You’re so inconsiderate of everyone else. How many times are you gonna try to break Nini’s heart until it gets through to your head that she DOESN’T CARE ABOUT YOU!” She yelled in his face before getting distracted by a loud announcement through a microphone and leaving him on the stairs. 

The many other bodies on the stairs charged towards the back of the house, leaving Ricky alone. Soon, the front side of the house was nearly empty with only a few couples still making out on the many couches and chairs in the living room. 

Ricky suddenly felt worse than before. For some reason, he felt guilty, though he hadn’t actually been with some other girl. But that was the problem, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t actually with a girl, he lied, and for what reason? He didn’t really know. And now, Nini might hear about it if she hadn’t already and he was going to have to explain to her why he did what he did if she even wanted to hear from him. 

That’s probably why she was mad at him. Of course. How could he be so stupid? Ricky’s chest became tight again, only worse than a few minutes ago and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. The tears welling in his eyes began to come to the surface; Ricky was going to cry.

He dashed upstairs, looking for the nearest empty space. He opened a random room to the side of the stairs which looked like an office. Unfortunately, a lovely couple had taken that room to do the stereotypical thing that couples do at parties. And that was the case for practically every room on the upstairs floor, and trust, there were many rooms. 

Eventually, he found the bathroom which was luckily empty. He hurried himself inside, shutting the door quickly behind him. He leaned against it, taking a deep breath as more tears welled in his eyes.

He sniffed, feeling an immense amount of pain in his chest. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling, but at this point, he didn’t care. He was hurting; badly. He missed Nini, and it’d only been just a few minutes.

Ricky made his way through the bathroom, feeling against the counter and walls of the bathroom. He was once told that if he was worrying about things, he needed to feel real things around him to calm down. It usually worked but today it wasn’t. Because he wasn’t panicked about multiple things, he was panicked about one thing; fucking Nini. 

She was eating him alive inside and out. What was his problem? Why was she so important? He hates himself for breaking her multiple times over and over because he was too insecure to actually share what he felt. And now, he might’ve just done the same thing again for the millionth time that year. 

There was nothing more to do than just cry. He sat on the tub and cried. Sure, it was pathetic, but it was necessary. However, it lasted for a short amount of time since he heard a faint click of the door open. Shit, he must’ve not locked it. 

A girl with light brown hair and painted lips stumbled in to bathroom looking very intricate. Her makeup was slightly smudged and her hair was messily falling on her shoulders. She hadn’t noticed anybody was in the bathroom yet, but Ricky most definitely noticed her since it’d been the very girl he was thinking about. 

“Nini!” He said, sniffling and beginning to wipe his tears away. 

He stood up, not daring to get close to her, but trying to conceal his upset stature. She looked at him in shock with hint of excitement, but her face slowly fell in distaste. 

“Ricky.” She said collectedly. He frowned, sitting back down on the tub, wiping his eyes again that were beginning to fog again. 

She furrowed an eyebrow, trying to stop herself from frowning at his expression. 

“Are you okay?” She asked simply, feeling a little awkward. 

“I’m fine.” He said, but his voice broke. She stepped closer towards him. 

“You don’t look fine.” She told him. He shook his head at the floor, taking a shaky breath. 

His body shook foreword as a wave of emotion passed through him. He wanted to tell her, just talk to her, apologize for saying what he said, but how? She didn’t know if he liked her, more than in a friend way. And it wouldn’t be fair of him to come back in, but he was dying. He coughed out a cry. 

“Hey hey hey.” She rushed over beside him, hesitantly placing her hand on his leg that’d been bouncing with anxiety. “Ricky what happened?”

It made more emotional, causing him to borderline sob. He was trying to hold back from completely breaking, but it pierced his heart trying not to cry. Nini was always there for him, for everything, and he always told her what was wrong. But, he couldn’t tell her this time, he just couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry.” He choked out, trying to wipe his eyes. 

“No, don’t apologize.” She rubbed his knees with her thumb. “What’s going on, buddy?”

Buddy? God he felt sick. 

“It’s nothing...it’s…” He tried to say, but the words weren’t forming. 

She caressed his cheek softly, drying off the stained tear marks that were only joined by new ones. At this point, he couldn’t keep himself contained any longer. Her touch against his face made him break. 

Her heart dropped, and she moved her hands away from his face nervously. He sobbed into his hands, melting into himself. She had to do something, anything. 

Fuck this was so weird. She was totally pissed at him only just an hour ago and now she was breaking at his pain. But what was even wrong with him?

Maybe she was too harsh earlier. Oh please, this didn’t have anything to do with her, did it? Or maybe it did but not directly. Perhaps she just added on to his suffering. Hopefully not. But regardless of what was wrong, she wanted to cry with him. 

“Ricky,” She said delicately. 

She moved her body closer to his, wrapping her arms around him and pushing his head into her chest. She played in his hair as he cried, which for some reason made him cry harder. She shushed him sweetly. 

“You’re okay Ricky, you’re okay.” She cooed, beginning to rub his back. He hiccuped. “You’re gonna make yourself sick bud.” 

He looked up at her, his eyes glossy with tears. He looked hurt. His head rung with a painful headache and he could barely keep his eyes open.

“I’m so, so sorry Nini.” He said, his voice was staggering. 

“Don’t apologize for crying-”

“No no, not for this.” He said, sniffing his nose. “Oh god..” He said, contemplating whether he wanted to say was going to say next. 

“Then for what?” Oh no. Was he gonna mention her? No, there’s no way. 

“For today. For this. I’m a shitty person.” He started to cry again. “I ask too much of people and throw them away like nothing even though they mean so, so much to me-” He couldn’t even look at her. 

She froze. 

“Ricky...” She said, gazing at him in dismay. 

“-And I mess up over and over again because I’m such a fool who doesn’t deserve anything he wants because he somehow always fucks it up when it’s handed to him-” 

“Ricky please…” She continued. 

“-And everything in his life is falling apart all because of the stupid shit he’s pulled that always messes up everything-”

“Ricky!” She yelled for the third time. 

She cupped his face in her hands. He immediately stopped speaking, staring at her in amazement with a major touch of fear. She looked at his lips, he looked at her, and not even a second later, Nini pulled him in close, and their lips interlocked tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos pls ❤️ and comment if ur enjoying this !!!! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this a gossip girl AU but i didn’t. i’m still considering making one tho so let me know if that’s something ya wanna see xoxox :)))


End file.
